Bitácora de un secuestro
by Spark Valkov
Summary: kai es secuestrado, por alguien q jamás imaginaría.ONESHOT, DARKFIC, DEATHFIC. songfic de La Nena de Arjona Kai 9 años
1. Secuestro

**BITÁCORA DE UN SECUESTRO  
**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Deathfic, darkfic. No es yaoi, ni siquiera hay relaciones amorosas ni nada. Songfic.

**Sumario: **"Su planeta cambió de tamaño y mide 4x3, su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta" los millonarios Hiwatari sufrirán una consecuencia injusta, causada por la sed de venganza, de un hermano.

**Notas: **Este es un songfic, la canción trata de un secuestro, pero es a una niña de 9 años, asi que, lo cambie un poco. Tambien, no colocaré la letra de la cancíón en medio del fic, no me gusta interrumpir el fic (o en todo caso la cancion?).

**Disclaimer: **La canción titulada _"La Nena"_ es una de las tantas de mi compatriota _Ricardo Arjona._ El fic, si es totalmente mío. Los personajes de Auki Takao (ni tanto, unos son inventados).

**BITÁCORA DE UN SECUESTRO **

- Kai, Kai. Despierte, se hace tarde – dice una joven muchacha, moviendo sutilmente a un niño de unos nueve años de edad, tratando de despertarlo para sus labores escolares.

- ¿ah? – bostesa - ¿Qué hora es? – dice el niño algo adormitado.

-Son las 6:42, se debió de haber levantado hace doce minutos. – dice la joven abriendo las cortinas. Acto seguido el sol llenó de su esplendor toda la habitación, haciendo que le niño arrugara los ojos por el contacto con esa luz.

Se levanta con sueño de su cama, y la joven le ayuda a colocarse sus vestimentas y arreglarse l cabello.

Un auto blindado negro y sin números de placas; está estacionado dos cuadras al sur de la gran mansión Hiwatari.

- James, de prisa. Toma, estos son sus libros, apúrate. – una señora moza le da indicaciones a James, el chofer.

- Si señora, no se preocupe, ya vamos en camino. Ven Kai ¿Ya estas listo? -

- Si, ya no me falta nada. -

El chofer abre la puerta de la limosina, dando lugar a que el pequeño se adentrara y acomodara. Luego aseguró la portezuela y tomó el lugar que le respondía.

- ¡Adiós kai! Cuidate, te veré hasta tarde. – le dice la madre del niño desde la puerta de la mansión agitando sus brazos.

- ¡Adiós mamá! Nos vemos luego – se despide e niño con toda inocencia.

El auto blindado enciende el motor.

De pronto, el chofer pierde el control, después de escuchar algo, parecido a un disparo. La limosina va a la deriva y es detenida por un árbol.

El fuerte movimiento ha provocado que Kai se golpeara contra el cristal, y una herida se ha formado.

Unos cinco hombres tienen rodeado al niño, quien no sabe que sucede, lo único que sabe, es que tiene mucho miedo.

Las personas que han presenciado todo se encierran en sus hogares, cerrando así también las palabras.

- ¡Ayud… - sus gritos son opacados por la misma mano que mató a su chofer.

Patalea y aruña, pero no sirve de nada. Le han puesto una mordaza en la boca mientras que sus ojos vidriosos no han dejado de demostrar angustia, miedo, terror.

Pero el niño no se queda quieto, patalea y pelea contra estos hombres. Una de sus patadas le dio en la cara al líder, dejándolo al colmo de su paciencia.

- ¡Mierda, quítense! Yo me hago cargo de este bastardo. – dice colérico el hombre, empapando un trapo con una sustancia líquida y colocársela en la nariz del menor, dejándolo inmediatamente inconciente. Cloroformo.

- Déjenlo ahí, tenemos asuntos que atender con billetes verdes – se escucha dar órdenes a la misma persona que había empezado con todo esto.

Los otros hombres dejaron el cuerpo del menor en una habitación sin ventanas, en donde la luz es algo con pocas probabilidades.

Cuando Kai abre sus ojos, y recobró un poco el reconocimiento, inspeccionó un poco el lugar.

Estaba amarrado con sus piernas a una silla, y sus brazos atrás de esta, mientras que en su espalda, un bulto molesto estaba, y en su boca tenía un pañuelo bien amarrado.

Sus ojos cristalinos demuestran tristeza, desesperación, pero sobre todo…

- "_Miedo… tengo mucho miedo"_ – unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, siendo absorbidas por la mordaza de su boca.

- _"Recuerdo cuando jugaba por el jardín con Tobby, ahora, este lugar es más pequeño que el corredor"_ -

La única luz que ahora Kai podía ¿disfrutar¿anhelar? Era la que se colaba debajo de la única puerta que el podía ver, frente a su ojos, esperando, siempre, a alguien que no fuera alguno de estoy hombres con máscaras.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Kai ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. No podía diferenciar que era un día de un mes. Ya no había para él diferencia. El niño ya no hallaba diferencia entre estar dormido o despierto, además, ya no soñaba, y no sabía si cuando dormía tenía pesadillas, porque estaba viviendo una, de eso si estaba seguro.

- _"Me duelen mis brazos y piernas. Creo que es por estos lazos, tengo muchas heridas". _-

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- ¡COMO QUE NO SABEN NADA! Quítense, todos de ustedes son unos inútiles! FUERA! – decía colérico en una oficina muy desarreglada, un hombre, hablándole a unas personas con uniforme de policía.

- Porque… porque Kai, PORQUE! – gritaba el señor, con los ojos opacados y enormes ojeras podían notarse, describiendo así las muchas noches en vela y casi ninguna dormida.

Arrancando en llanto, y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y escritorio.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Y bien¿es el? – una mujer de bata blanca se refería a una angustiada señora.

- … no, no es él – quebrando en llanto – donde, Kai, donde estás! – minutaba la señora, quien tras no haber noticias recientes y claras de su hijo, ella había optado por buscarlo por los hospitales, a los cuerpos no reconocidos; y con mucha esperanza de encontrarlo en alguno de estos establecimientos, pero en vida y recuperación.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Quiero el doble de la cantidad – decía una voz irreconocible, manipulada; la misma que había estado ofreciendo cantidades exorbitantes de dinero.

- El doble… si, lo que sea, por nuestro Kai a salvo – decía un hombre desesperado, con el audicular en mano y oído, el cual se conectaba a varios cables, y varias personas atentas a cualquier cosa que pasara.

- Bien, bien, me gusta que colaboren. Debajo del puente en 25 días. -

- ¿En 25 días? Pero es… -

- Han cortado la llamada – anuncia el jefe de investigación.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Señores, estén listos. No podemos hacer nada arriesgado – Da indicaciones el jefe de investigación.

-Mientras tanto, Señores Hiwatari, tranquilos, esperamos todo salga bien, ya tenemos el dinero donde lo pidieron, tengan esperanzas… -

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- _"Siento que ya no estoy sujeto. Vaya, siento un gran alivio. Ahora que se han desecho de mis ataduras, quieren que me pare. No puedo, tengo las piernas entumecidas¡pero a ellos no le importa! Me arrastran y me sacan de aquel cuarto oscuro._

_La luz me lastima, pero me acostumbro a lo que tanta falta me hacía"._

- Bien pequeño, te quitaremos esto de tu boca pero no debes gritar ni decir nada ¿entendido? – dice amablemente un joven, que está rodeado por atrás de otros tres.

Kai asiente, con tal de sentir alivio en su boca.

- ¿Verdad que se siente mejor, pero no hables.-

Asiente nuevamente, un tanto feliz por la amabilidad de aquel hombre, y por el presentimiento que algo grande iba a pasar, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero algo iba a pasar.

- Matt, ti vigila al niño, ya que te cayó tan bien… mientras nosotros tres arreglamos lo demás. -

- Esta bien. Pero… ¿Cuándo va a regresar? -

- No sé, pero si le conviene, que no se tarde. -

De pronto, la puerta principal se abre de golpe, rebotando en la pared, mostrando a un hombre algo molesto, al jefe, sin cubrirse debidamente el rostro ante la mirada inocente del niño.

De inmediato, Kai reconoce en aquel rostro, a alguien familiar.

- ¡Tío Boris¿Llegaste hasta acá por mi? – se había olvidado por completo que no debía hablar, aunque habló muy bajo.

-Kai, si, vine hasta acá por ti… pero viste algo que no debías. –

- ¿Qué¿Qué dices Tío? -

Los otros hombres miraban asombrados al jefe, sin decir nada, solo esperando escuchar lo que éste iba a decidir.

- Kai, pequeño niño – se acerca a él – mira aquella fotografía, esta tu padre a tu edad¿Lo ves? – le decía, señalando un cuadro en la pared.

- Si, si lo veo -

-Bien, quédate viendo esa foto, no voltees – Boris esta a espaldas de Kai, arreglando un instrumento. Cuando estuvo listo, le apuntó directo a la cabeza del menor.

- Kai, no voltees, sigue viendo la foto. -

- Tío, el que está con mi papá eres tu ¿verdad? No te veo muy feliz. ¿Porq… -

Un silenciador fue escuchado, un arma fue disparada, enfrente de cinco miradas, cuatro cómplices y secuaces de un secuestro, y otro, el encargado de este, del terrible acto de confiscar una piel humana, por billetes de otro país, y por venganza a no tener lo que los otros tienen.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

**Notas finales:** Bien, ahí está, me pasan sus opiniones por los RR. No les puedo decir lo que me dijeron, puesto que… jajaja! Nadie ha leido este fic. Lo hice, creo que por mi depresión, el 17 de septiembre es el cumpleaños de mi perro y… bueno, no me gusta escribir de eso.

Hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, esto no tiene 2° capitulo. Pero voy a poner uno, por si alguien quiere la letra de la canción. Es muy buena.


	2. Letra: La Nena

_**La Nena ( Bitacora de Un Secuestro)**_

_Ricardo Arjona_

La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42,  
La nena arruga los ojos pa que no entre la luz,  
Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con dios,  
Acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz,  
De quien es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur.

Armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer,  
Mama la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos,  
La nena tiene 9 años como iba a saber,  
Que hace mas de cuatro meces que le siguen los pasos,  
Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor.

Un tiro en la sien al chofer la nena va a la deriva,  
Un árbol detiene la inercia; ellos la tienen rodeada,  
Su frente dio contra el cristal y le ha abierto una herida,  
Los vecinos se encierran con llave nadie a visto nada,  
Y la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos,  
La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy.

La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz,  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas,  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país,  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte,  
La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de ingles.

La nena es un bulto amarrado en un chrysler café,  
Un zapato le oprime la espalda, un pañuelo la boca,  
La nena esta muerta de miedo y no entiende el porque,  
La nena no sabe que a veces también dios se equivoca,  
La nena es desvelo y noticia, la nena no está.

Su planeta cambio de tamaño, y mide 4 x 3  
Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta,  
La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes,  
La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta,  
La nena ya lleva 3 meces buscando un porque.

Seis kilos menos la nena tiene llagas rosas,  
Papa casi loco, mama de nuevo en los hospitales,  
Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada,  
La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenir corporales,  
Y el miedo se ríe de todo y se frota las manos,  
El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana.

La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz,  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas,  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país,  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte,  
La nena ya lleva 10 meses sin ir al ballet.

El día indicado el dinero esta debajo de un puente,  
La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada,  
Todo marcha como pactaron no hay ningún pendiente,  
De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara,  
La nena reconoce en el rostro alguien familiar,  
Los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar.


End file.
